Irresistible
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Misaki has trouble answering the telephone, if only that Usagi-san wasn't so damn irresistible.  Complete story moved to my Website - See Profile


*Bring Bring*

"Ah... No."

*Bring Bring*

"Ah, ah..."

"Usa..." The words died on swollen red lips as a shiver ran through him and he arched upwards. His hands tried to grab at material to try and relieve some of this sweet torture but just slipped over the smooth cloth. Misaki was on fire, he was burning from the inside, skin sticky, hair damp with sweat and face flushed. Clad only in his school tie; he felt thoroughly debauched.

He couldn't think, pleasure that had clouded his mind was running through his very being. All he could think of was the heat, that hot mouth that was on him.

He knew what was happening was wrong but it kept happening again and again, it was like trying to avoid the inevitable. And he knew that he really should answer the phone because it might be Takahiro and it would be very embarrassing to try and explain why both men didn't answer. He stared helplessly at the phone and thought briefly about how strange it looked upside-down before his eyes fluttered shut and logical thoughts flittered out of his mind as Usagi-san sucked him.

*Bring Bring*

His eyes snapped open as he came back to reality.

"Ah... No." Misaki wiggled trying to get away from the older man but he had his hips in a vice like grip. Misaki had his legs over Usagi's shoulders and his lover had his mouth on Misaki's crotch, licking his length base to tip. He tried to push away but the odd angle made his cock shove down Usagi's throat. Misaki threw his head back moaning as pleasure pulsed through him, he arched his body upwards. Instead of choking Usagi-san was swallowing around his erection and it drove Misaki wild as his boyfriend started to shamelessly moan around his cock.

Misaki looked down embarrassed and blushing and Usagi looked up drinking in his appearance. One large hand slipped from a trembling hip and down to the hardness in his own trousers, pushing against his cock, palming the hot bulge there. Usagi's eyes fluttered closed at the delicious friction and the teenager let his head flop back down, that image burned into his mind.

"Usa...gi...san." Misaki unclenched his fists and bought them to the head between his legs trying to push him off. He really needed to get to the phone...

*Bring Bring*

Misaki heard the unmistakable sound of a zip opening and felt Usagi 'mmm' around his cock. He bit his lip to stifle a moan; he was unbearably and impossibly turned on at the thought of Usagi masturbating over sucking him off. His efforts to get the man off grew weaker.

"The phone..." He said, voice shaking. "The phone..." He repeated more firmly as Usagi had removed that heat for a few seconds with a soft 'pop'. Usagi licked at the tip, savouring the salty taste of his boyfriend. Soon Misaki was drowning in the sensation as he started to suck him again. The older man was slowly pumping his impressive erection in time to sucking Misaki, up and down.

Both men were on the couch, Akihiko fully clothed unlike Misaki who had been stripped within seconds of walking through the door. It seemed the man had been hard at work all day on a new Boy Love novel and had got all hot and bothered and just needed to taste his lover.

Misaki's hands were still on Usagi's head but had stopped their movement and had tangled themselves into the silver silk, tugging on it slightly.

"Usagi - san... oh, god... _Usagi_..."

*Bring Bring*

Misaki couldn't help it as he slipped deeper into bliss. He started rocking his hips, listening to Usagi fisting his cock and started moaning wantonly and he approached his release.

Usagi-san pushed the slim legs from off his shoulders and his mouth disappeared preventing Misaki's orgasm. Under a second later the boy was pulled into a deep hug, Usagi had settled his weight on top of the small frame; his trousers tangled at his feet with his boxers.

Usagi devoured his lovers soft, resisting mouth and moaned into him as Misaki started to respond, the moan was echoed back. A smile tugged at Usagi's mouth, after all he knew Misaki wouldn't be able to resist, he acted like he didn't want it but his body always responded to his touch. He knew that the boy deep down really did like it otherwise he never would have started seeing him in the first place.

*Bring Bring*

Misaki was aware that the phone had been ringing for a long time now but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Nothing could be that important that it would ring for that long. Soon it would go through to the voicemail anyway.

The man had his strong legs on either side of Misaki pinning him down, just how he liked it. Bodies aligned they both gasped as their erections rubbed together, their foreskin pulling back and forth as Akihiko ground them together. There groins were getting wet and slippery from sweat and precum as there cocks leaked desperate and greedy for more. Usagi was in awe, every time this happened he couldn't believe how perfect it felt to be touching Misaki.

Large hands held Misaki's smouldering face hungrily, his thumbs stroking his cheeks as Misaki ran his fingers through silver hair, Akihiko shivered and arched into the hot body. He was dissatisfied at the lack of touching skin. He pulled away for a few seconds and tore his blazer off in haste, craving to feel the heat from Misaki; he needed it to burn his cool skin.

Small trembling hands came to Akihiko's chest and fingered the buttons trying to pop them open one by one to get to the smooth expanse of pale skin that was hidden underneath. Once relieved of the shirt Usagi pressed eagerly into the warmth underneath him and two mouths met, tongues entwining in a passionate dance, Misaki's being completely dominated.

They pulled back changing the direction of their lips, once, then twice; a thin string of spit between their lips. They separated only to clash together again almost painfully.

*Beeeeeeeep*

The phone was long forgotten even before it switched to voicemail.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. Junjou Romantica and all pairings belong to Nakamura Shungiku. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from anything written on this site.


End file.
